


Raining Determination

by TheRarestGayestMajesty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, bare with me for the first few chapters, character will have magic, it'll be shit, okay, pronouns will be they/them, they'll be sort of a bad ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRarestGayestMajesty/pseuds/TheRarestGayestMajesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the monsters arrived, nothing really changed. Humans were still being hateful to the unknown and as the minority, they suffered. ** Few years later, Andi is still doing what they do best, being a smart ass and defending the defenseless. This would lead to their life changing...and to as wether it's good or not, is to be determined..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining Determination

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly different version may be posted on wattpad. Please give me feedback so i can improve, thanks. Enjoy

'I honestly hope the next time I go out to get some bread, I won't have to be this active' was the only thought going through my mind as I ran through the park, trying to ditch Mitch's groupies.

There was a bounty on my head cause of the name I made for myself protecting monsters with the power that I possess, although to them, that's just a rumor. I guess these unlucky saps were sacrificed to the job. Anyway, I run to the trees and into the small forest. 

I laugh as they run in and look around for me, as if I've disappeared. I whistle sharply and they turn around, eyes wide and furious. Now, in the moment that they were being dumbasses, I decided to go old school on them as I'm in a good mood. 

The tallest one approaches me with a knife, "Now, you're causing alot of trouble for Boss, so why don't you lay down like the bitch you are and take what you have coming to you." 

"I mean I could do that but that's too much effort and you guys caught me in a good mood, so I'll let you off with a warning. To leave now cause you really don't want to fuck with me when I'm in a bad mood." 

They look at each other and the other two goofs, pull guns out of their waistbands and point them at me. 

"You're asking for it girlie"

I smirk and close my dark brown eyes, opening them looking at the 3 men as my eyes like many times before changed into a light grey color. 

"Now I'm in a bad mood, can't say I didn't warn y'all" 

I feel the energy of my magic flowing throughout my body changing my perspective as I hear the guns go off. I jump up and transport behind them. Grabbing the one the right, I pull him in front of me as his partner pulls the trigger and hits him in the stomach. I drop his body and hear the one with the knife running up behind me. I turn around and step back as the guy on the left pulls the trigger again and shoots the guy in the chest. I step back once more and sweep my hand to the left, knocking the gun out of his hand, far away from his grasp.

As he's processing what just happened, I close my eyes again and settle my body after that use of energy. I then open my dark brown eyes and look at him. I walk slowly up to him, materializing a knife in my hand. He backs up with every step forward I take and backs himself into a tree. I press the knife into his neck, smiling.

"Now, you go to Mitch and tell him Andi has given him a warning. That if this happens again, I will not hesitate to take him out like I did to his pals today. Go and I better not see you again or you'll get worse than a little cut."

He looks at me with unmanageable fear in his eyes and waits for me to step back before he basically runs out of there. 

I twirl the knife in my hand twice before I dematerialize it. I start on my way out of the small forest, seeing my shadow twist and turn. I smile lazily as I continue walking.

O


End file.
